Underground Mutton
by LittleFiretop
Summary: JackRabbit AU. Jack is a homeless rebel, spending his days wandering 'round and causing trouble. One night he's at the police station and meets a particularly aggravated Australian. They get off on the wrong foot, but who knows where their strange meeting could lead? Rated M for language, violence and smut c;
1. The Meeting

**A/N: So, this is my first attempt at publishing a story [but not my first time writing one]. Slow start, but hopefully it'll turn out into something nice. Good chance I'll edit most of it, but hey, opinions are appreciated. _Unfortunately I don't own these characters. _**

"We are asking you one more time, young man, and trust me, you don't want to make us angry," a uniformed man spat. He looked about 50 plus, a grey moustache covering his thin lips which were pulled in a straight line. Wrinkles tugged at the corner of his beady washed out blue eyes and his face was flushed and sweaty. Across from him sat a hooded boy, who looked like he was in his mid-teens, jet white hair spiking in different directions. Typical punk, the old policeman thought. The boy stayed quiet. "Where were you on the night of the 25th?"

Finally the young man looked up, a smirk on his light pink lips, his pale skin almost luminescent under the bright LED lights of the interrogation room. His eyes were a bright icy blue, unlike the officer's.

"I was celebrating christmas, sir. Just like everyone else."

The officer scoffed and placed both of his hands on the metal table in between them, trying to be intimidating, but only exposing his oversized belly.

"Christmas? With who? Your file says you have no direct related family."

The boy shrugged. "Friends."

"Friends? So there's a gang, a whole bunch of you-"

"Oh for f-.." The young man rolled his eyes and tipped his chair back, sighing deeply. "Can't a guy just have a nice christmas with his friends, _without_ being interrogated? What has the world come to?"

The officer grumbled something before turning around and grabbing something from a plastic bag behind him. With a loud bang he placed the item in front of the boy. It was a used graffiti can. The white haired male didn't move an inch, his face giving nothing away. He pursed his lips and pointed at it.

"You got that for me? I mean, it's a lovely gift, honestly, but it looks kind of use-"

"No I didn't get it for you! This, young man, was found at the crime scene. Right under a vandalizing piece of work, signed _Frost_." The officer smiled arrogantly, holding his hands behind his back. "Now, I've been asking around, and.. Well I have to give you credit, your buddies are quite loyal, but there's nothing a bit of bribery can't do. Finally, one of the little buggers admitted _Frost_'s identity- Jackson Overland. That's you, isn't it?" There was a moment of silence after the officer announced his great discovery, a smug look plastered on his face. Jack slowly let his chair tip straight again and smiled.

xxx

Five minutes later, Jack was escorted out of the bureau, free to go. He was heading for the exit when there was some commotion coming from one of the help desks.

"What d'ya mean, at least 2 days?! I know some bloody wanker stole'm, I'm not crazy!"

Jack raised his eyebrows curiously, a smile forming on his lips as he heard the deep australian voice. The voice belonged to a tall, lightly tanned male with curious dark blue hair tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing baggy jeans and a brown leather jacket, but it didn't hide his athletic form, which Jack was inspecting greedily as the man continued to rant.

"Where is y'manager, don't make me pop y'bloody head off, ya fuckin' c-."

"Woah now." Within seconds, Jack was at the male's side, gripping his arms and trying to ignore the lovely tensed muscles beneath them. He gave the lady behind the help desk an apologetic look. "I'm sorry ma'am, my...uncle forgot to take his medication, he has issues, terrible issues."

"Issues?" the man interrupted, "who the h- AH!" Jack silenced him with a heel in his foot, ignoring the grumbled insults hurling his way.

"Again, very sorry, but we'll be going now." He winked at the abused, flustered woman behind the desk and grabbed the man's wrist, dragging him out of the police station. After making sure they were a safe distance from the building, he finally let go of the male's wrist and turned to face him before feeling a painful fist hitting his face.

"Thanks for that, mate, now they think I'm starkers," the Australian grumbled as Jack groaned, grabbing his jaw.

"Doesn't that mean naked? 'Cause I'm sure that lady wouldn't have cared if.." He fell silent and swallowed as the attractive tall man cast him a glare. Dropping his hand from his face, he put on his most charming smile and slid his hands in his hoodie, slinging one leg in front of the other. "'Sides, I did you a favour there, _mate_," he said mockingly, "She was about to call security and get your fine ass locked up." He bit his lip, noticing what he'd said a bit too late. He braced himself for another punch, but instead he noticed the man was pinching the bridge of his nose, frustrated.

"First of all, 't means crazy. Second of all, I was handling the situation just fine." He muttered. Jack scoffed silently at that and rolled his eyes, but decided not to push the subject matter. The wound on his jaw was starting to sting. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten hit in the face, but it certainly was the first time someone that attractive had punched him. Right on queue the male looked at him and Jack swore he saw something strange flash in the male's expression. But the moment passed soon and Jack shrugged awkwardly, pulling his hood over his head.

"I uh.. I better..go. Sorry 'bout your missing whatever-it-is, but the police around here aren't the best at stopping criminals. Trust me," he said with a cheeky grin, gaining an amused look from the male in front of him. "The name's Jack, by the way. Jack Frost," he called, as he waved and ran off into an alleyway, leaving the confused australian behind in the streets, strangely enough, hoping to see the white-haired boy again.


	2. Chasing The Flower

It had been two hours. Two long, long, hours and she still wouldn't shut up about it. Jack was lying sprawled out on an old, worn out, burgundy couch, his head buried in the pillows. He'd stopped listening to his friend ages ago, who was scolding him for the millionth time. Her name was Tooth. Well, it obviously wasn't her real name, just like his real name wasn't Frost, but for their own safety they chose these names to cover up their identity.

After all, what they would do in their day to day lives wasn't exactly legal, and it went way beyond a little spray paint. That was just a stunt Jack pulled out of boredom, which is why he had to deal with an angry Tooth.

"You know, one of these days, they aren't going to fall for your tricks anymore, Jack! Honestly, it's terrible, do you know what would happen if you actually got locked up? You know what, don't answer that."

Tooth was fluttering about nervously, and Jack could almost picture her with little wings attached. She'd look just like a fairy with all her bright coloured head scarves and dresses. Tooth loved colour. The bright mixes and splashes of turquoise, green and yellow made her stand out everywhere, Jack was still wondering how she could avoid the cops so easily and not be spotted. Then again, the police they had to deal with were mostly below average intelligence.

"Jack, are you even listening?"

The young male slowly turned his head, looking up at Tooth, who was pouting down at him, her arms crossed over her bright dress. He gave her his most innocent smile, which always softened her up.

"I'm sorry Tooth. But you realise I've heard this over a million times?"

"That's because you keep getting caught with such trivial crimes! Anyway. Enough of that. I have something to tell you."

She giggled excitedly and bounced onto the couch, making it squeak in protest. Jack slowly sat up, fixing his hair as he laughed a bit. Tooth had a mischievous glint in her eye, meaning she either saw someone extremely attractive or she'd come up with a new master plan.

"So, I was at the market this morning, to see if April had anything new for us. Unfortunately, she's out of stock for a while, _but s_he did mention a new stall opening up, and she seemed very excited about it. Of course I had to see what it was. I walked up and it was a _flower_ stall. Yeah, don't give me that look yet. I thought, why would April Fools be interested in a flower stall? Anyway, so I was about to turn back when I saw the most attractive man in the history of our lives. Tall, muscular, handsome and _Australian." _

This caught Jack's attention.

"Wait a, hold on, Tooth.. Did you say Australian?"

Tooth stopped mid-sentence and looked at Jack curiously. "Yeah, why?"

"Did he happen to have dark blueish hair?" He held his breath, desperately hoping for her answer.

"Well, it had some silver in it as well but- Hey! Jack? Where are you going?"

Within seconds, he was out of the door of his homemade little shack, heading towards the town centre. Oh, he was going to have a little fun.

xxx

Tooth was right. He was very attractive, better than Jack had remembered. He didn't want to admit it, but since that night outside the police station, he couldn't get the Australian out of his mind. A small part of him was convinced there was some sort of chemistry, despite the punch in the face. He brushed that off as a minor detail.

He felt like a stalker as he watched the male create different bouquets from around the corner, wondering how he could have some fun. The cover above the stall read '_Bunnymund Flora_'. Jack chuckled slightly. Looking around, he noticed there wasn't a cop nearby. Perfect.

He crossed the street a couple of stalls away from _Bunnymund Flora_, and slowly inched closer towards it. When he noticed the male was distracted, he grabbed a couple of flowers off the work bench and hid behind the stall. It didn't take too long before he heard the familiar voice.

"Wh- I swear I had'm right here. Must've imagined.."

As soon as the male's attention was elsewhere, Jack stole the replaced flowers, leaving the workbench empty again. A couple of seconds later, he heard the Australian curse under his breath, leaving a grin on Jack's face. He loved messing with people in the simplest ways, especially attractive people. Alright, time to own up, he thought. Deliberately walking around a lot of stalls, he arrived back at the flower stall from a completely different direction, the flowers hiding in his hoodie.

"What's going on, cottontail?" He said with a smirk.

That voice, the man thought as he turned from his workbench to see a familiar head of white hair smirking at him.

"Rack off, mate. You're scaring away the customers."

"Aw, c'mon. Who says I'm not a customer?" Jack joked as he kept his eyes locked on the male.

"Fine. What d'ya want?"

Jack made a show of deciding what type of flowers he wanted before he reached into his hoodie and pulled out the stolen ones. "These will do." He winked and as soon as he saw the realisation sink in with the Aussie, he bolted as fast as he could, hearing the male race after him.

As his feet carried him effortlessly between alleyways, he couldn't help but feel a burst of laughter erupt from him as he heard the male curse at him from behind.

"Almost got me, cottontail, gotta run faster!"

"Once I get to ya, you're gonna wish you hadn't said that!"

Jack laughed again, turning into another alleyway, almost crashing into the wall before noticing the dead end. _Shit_. He turned around hoping he might be able to escape, but he was only faced with a pissed off Bunnymund. As he noticed the dead end too, a small dark chuckle escaped him.

"Didn't plan to get caught, did ya Frost?"

Jack backed up against the wall, trying not to let his slight concern show in his face.

"You remembered my name. How sweet of you, Bunny." He smiled at the twitch of annoyance in the male's face, but he was soon slammed against the wall, his hands pinned above his head and the other male's face close enough for his dirtier imagination to go on a path of its own.

"Hard t'forget when a stickybeak like you shows up and makes me lose my temper." The two were both still panting from the chase, the older male not having any intentions of letting the boy go so easily. In all honesty, he had enjoyed the chase, now realising he was in fact quite happy to see the beautiful boy again. Beautiful? Where did that come from? This wanker had stolen his flowers, he..

Jack looked up flashing his striking blue eyes, making eye contact with two gorgeous deep green orbs, complimenting the Aussie's dark blue hair which had mostly come loose out of its ponytail. The male relaxed his grip slightly, yet still keeping the boy's arms pinned as they kept eye contact, their faces subconsciously drawing closer together.

"Aster." the male murmured, snapping them both out of the temporary haze. "Call me Aster." He dropped his arms, releasing the white haired male from his grip, avoiding eye contact. "Y'can keep the flowers."

This time it was Jack who was left speechless and confused as Aster disappeared back into the busy streets.


	3. Come With Me

**A/N: All of you are so nice! Thank you & hopefully future chapters won't disappoint! Also, let me know if they should be any longer. I could write way more, but not everyone loves to read on endlessly. :p **

E. Aster Bunnymund was completely shirtless, beads of sweat dripping down his well shaped chest. His muscles tensed and relaxed, noise escaping his lips occasionally as he lunged forward, punching the heavy bag in front of him over and over. He was in the gym, training his muscles and releasing some tension. Ever since that bloody snowbell showed up in his life, he couldn't stop thinking about anything else. Why didn't he just give the kid what he deserved, like he did the first time they met. A strong punch to his beautiful, young face, to bruise that soft, flawless pale skin and those eyes_, oh god those eyes. _He grit his teeth and punched harder. He can't afford to think this way. It wasn't the fact that he was attracted to a male, he knew he was gay ever since he was a little ankle biter. It was the fact that out of all the male population, it had to be that _brat _that was occupying his mind 24/7.

He thought of the first time he saw him, when those slim hands gripped his arms, it stunned Aster at how captivating the young male was...until he opened his gob. The outright arrogance of the kid re-kindled his anger, which reminded him, he still hadn't reported his missing property to the police. He gave the punching bag another couple of hits. And that devious smile, why did that make his stomach clench? It wasn't normal, he felt like a besotted teenage girl. Although the thoughts that entered his mind that time in the alleyway were far from what a teenage girl should be thinking. He swallowed hard, remembering how close he was to.. He growled, shoving his fist into the punching bag, not noticing it swinging back with equal force and knocking him hard onto the floor. Ouch. He lay there, breathless, wondering what Frost was doing..

**xxx**

Shit. Jack cursed a couple more times under his breath as he watched the shack he called his home being searched by police. He was hiding behind a tree in the forest right outside, allowing him a perfect view. He knew they wouldn't find anything there, but if he'd show up they'd definitely interrogate him again. He sighed deeply and searched his memory for places to stay. Tooth- too obvious. They were probably searching her place too. Sandy and North were out of the question too, as they were dealing with some business in Europe. There was that old chapel at the end of the road… He'd hid there before, but ever since there was that new vicar, hiding there would make no difference if the police showed up. Still, it was freezing outside and he didn't have much to lose.

He made his way down the road and round the back of the chapel. Maybe he could sneak in through the back entrance. It was quite dark outside, early january meant the days were shorter and the nights were significantly colder. Jack made his way to the small brick wall surrounding the back of the cemetery behind the church, lifting himself over it in one swift movement. He made his way past the gravestones until something made him stop in his tracks. A familiar figure in a brown leather jacket was kneeling in front of what looked like a huge memorial. Aster… Jack thought of the day back in the alleyway, where he was pinned to the wall. Remembering the feel of the male's warm breath tickle his neck as he said his name made Jack blush.

"Frost? What the hell d'ya think you're doing here, mate?"

Jack was pulled from his thoughts as he saw the Australian looking at him, a strange expression on his face. He was no longer kneeling and Jack noticed that his dark hair was now loosely falling around his shoulders.

"I was just heading to the chapel." Jack muttered awkwardly, waving his hand in the general direction of where he was heading.

"The chapel, eh? Ya never really struck me as the religious type." Jack noticed a small smile playing at Aster's lips. He wasn't used to seeing the man not being angry and this new attitude made him quite flustered. Not knowing what to say, he just shrugged, looking away. "Look mate," Aster said, stepping a little closer, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Now I know the cemetery isn't some place y'gonna go lookin' for trouble. So why are ya really here?"

Jack bit his lip and finally looked up, locking gazes with Aster's beautiful emerald eyes. Something in the look Aster gave him then made Jack do something he never did to a stranger before. He confided in him. Trusted him. He was tired of being alone, and even though he was deadly afraid to be abandoned again, something in those eyes gave him hope. Maybe this time it would be different.

"To be honest," Jack started, "I have nowhere to go. I'm living in a shack and.. I can't really go back there right now. This chapel is the only other place I have to stay."

This surprised Aster. He knew by the look of the kid that he probably didn't have the best living conditions but he'd never guess as far as homeless.

"No shelter of your own then?"

"Nope."

"No friends t'stay at?"

"Nada."

"Not even family?"

Jack kept quiet at that one. Luckily Bunnymund took that as a clear enough answer. He paused for a few seconds, looking Jack up and down before rolling his eyes back in his head and closing them as he muttered to himself that he was going to regret this. He then shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded at Jack.

"C'mon, Frostbite. You're going home with me."


	4. Just A Game

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, it helps so much.**** To be honest, I don't have a clear idea of where this is going, so don't expect much of an entertaining storyline just yet. Either way, time for a bit of a heated chapter..**

Asters place was... Well, it was _nice_. The Australian wasn't only good looking, he was rich too. Not that it made a huge difference to Jack, but it was a nice bonus. Aster lived in a penthouse, on one of the busiest streets of the city. The walls were painted in a white and darker grey, warm lights hanging from the ceiling. The living room and kitchen were all an open space, the wall at the back made out of glass, showing an amazing view of the city. The apartment was filled with modern furniture.

The drive up to the apartment was filled with silence, but it wasn't awkward like Jack expected it to be. In fact, the silence they'd shared in the car was pleasant. Besides, Aster was concentrating on the road, so it gave Jack enough opportunity to check out the male up close. He had a strong jawline which lead onto a sculpted neck and broad, muscular shoulders. He wasn't overly-buff. He had just the right amount of muscle for an athletic build, and Jack found that it suited him very well. Soon enough he found himself imagining how well it would suit him without clothes..

As they walked into the apartment's living room, Aster gestured for Jack to take a seat on the couch, taking off his usual brown leather jacket. In doing so, Jack saw he was wearing a sleeveless top, revealing his intricate tattoos running down his well sculpted arm. It made the boy wonder where else he might have ink. Before getting too lost in thought, Jack plopped himself down, gazing around the room, having never been in such a luxurious place.

"It's still early. Ya wanna watch a movie?"

When the older male didn't get an answer, he looked over at Jack, who was distracted by the three paintings hanging on one of the walls. They all contained beautiful nature scenes, painted perfectly up until the smallest detail. The boy looked at the canvases with true admiration. Aster felt himself getting embarrassed. "Ah, yeah, they uh.. They're no biggie. Nothin' special t'look at. You can borrow my clothes for the time bein-"

"You mean you made these?" Jack asked, looking back at the flustered male. "That's incredible."

Aster felt the corner of his lips tug up a little.

"What does a larrikin like y'self know about art anyway?" he teased.

"Excuse _you_, but I happen to have quite a good reputation on the streets." Jack confessed, smirking back at the older male.

"Reputation for paintin' dongers on walls doesn't count, mate."

"Ha ha, very funny. You know the closed down toy factory down Northern Lane?"

"The one with all those squiggles on the garage doors?"

"That's the one. And no, those squiggles aren't mine; if you go 'round the back, there's a huge autumn piece, signed Frost. One of my best works." Jack stated proudly.

"Right, well I remain unconvinced 'till ya bring me there and I see it with my own eyes."

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled as Aster chose a movie and put it in the DVD player, seating himself down next to the boy. He grabbed a remote and pressed a few buttons, dimming the lights. Jack felt his heart beat pick up slightly. The atmosphere that had been set made him feel tense and for some reason he couldn't help but feel like they were on a date. He needed some distraction. Not being able to concentrate on the movie, he just decided to have a little fun.

About 15 minutes into the movie, Aster felt the boy's knee lightly touch his and rest there. _Is he doing this on purpose?_ He shook his head slightly, he should really stop these idiotic thoughts. Five minutes later though, he felt a slender hand rest about halfway up his leg. He looked over at the white-haired male sitting next to him, who was focussing intently on the movie, but couldn't hide a small smile forming.

Well, two can play at this game, he thought. He sighed softly, gently slinging an arm behind Jack, causing them to sit closer and their legs to touch more. He tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart as he felt Jack's fingers tracing small circles on the inside of his leg, cheekily squeezing every now and then. He lifted his forearm, his fingers lightly stroking through the soft white locks of the boy, gently massaging his way down to the young's neck, tickling his fingers up and down. He felt the boy's movements freeze only for a second before he regained his composure and slid his hand a bit more up, onto Aster's thigh. Leaning his head closer to the boy's ear, the male murmured softly, thickening his accent.

"Anyone ever tell ya not t'play with fire, Frostbite?" He felt the boy shiver beneath him, making his breathing pick up a little. He wasn't sure how far Jack was willing to play this game, but he sure wasn't going to give up easily. The young male turned his head slightly, their foreheads almost touching as he continued his ministrations on Aster's thigh. His voice sounded slightly breathless as he responded.

"You're the one taking in a complete stranger, cottontail. How do you know I won't be gone with all your fancy stuff tomorrow morning?"

Aster chuckled deeply, moving his lips closer to Jack's ear as he trailed his fingers down the boy's side, resting on his waist and gripping it tightly. "Don't make me tie ya to the bed.."

Jack caught his breath slightly, his pants starting to feel uncomfortably tight at Aster's words and ministrations. He bit his lip and squeezed the older male's leg tightly. He felt Aster's other hand cup his face lightly. Images of the alleyway flashed in his mind.. the grip on his wrists, Aster's voice.. He let out a shaky breath and tilted his head.

Aster leant in and their lips pressed together. First soft, hesitant, movements which slowly melted into longer lingering kisses. Their breath started picking up more as they shifted to face each other better, their lips passionately moving together. Aster greedily slid his hand down to Jack's ass, giving it a firm squeeze, eliciting an excited moan from the boys mouth. Aster felt Jack pull his hair as they battled for dominance in the kiss, their bodies clashing together.

As they pulled back for air, Aster trailed soft kisses down to Jack's neck, nipping and sucking at the pale flesh. Jack let out a soft groan, gripping onto Aster tightly as he lay back on the couch, the tongue on his neck driving him crazy.

"Fuck, Frostbite.. What're ya doin' t'me.." Aster murmured huskily, the male beneath him whimpering eagerly in response. Aster growled, pressing their lips together again as he skilfully undid Jack's pants and roughly tugged them down. Jack's member was straining against his briefs, pre-cum already leaking from the head. Aster pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled underneath Jack's jaw to catch his breath, gripping the boy's member firmly.

"Tell me what y'want, love," Aster panted.

"Mnh, Aster.. Please..!"

The older male started pumping Jack's member slowly, squeezing it occasionally, making Jack shiver and squirm beneath him as he choked back moans. "M-mng.. Faster.." Aster groaned excitedly at the boy's request, jerking him faster and brushing his thumb over the tip as he hungrily lapped at Jack's throat. Jack rolled his head back into the couch, bucking his hips up into Aster's wrist, waves of pleasure washing over him. He felt his body tense all too soon and as he came, he moaned Aster's name over and over, gripping the long dark locks tightly, cum shooting over both of them.

"Oh f-fuck.." he panted as Aster licked some of his cum off his fingers. "I'm so sorry.."

Aster just grinned down at him.

"Tha's alright, mate. I won," he said as he sat back up on the couch. Jack sat up too, his pants still around his knees and cum covering his shirt.

"You..won?" Jack frowned as he pulled his pants back up.

"'Course.. After all, you were just messin' with me, weren't ya Frostbite?"


	5. Confessions?

**A/N: Ooooh goood, what's going to happen now? **

It had been a week since Jack moved in with Aster, and despite the constant banter between them and occasional fights over the remote, he actually enjoyed his stay. In fact, he was able to move back into his shack that had been his home ever since he could remember, but he decided to let his Bunny believe that it wasn't safe yet. Wait. His Bunny?

Jack sighed and stopped zapping the channels, not being able to find anything on TV. He'd realised that his feelings for the uptight Australian were more than just physical attraction. Something about those warm emerald eyes made him trust the older man, and every time he saw Aster he wanted those strong tan arms to wrap around him and keep him safe. His heart swelled with affection when he made Aster smile. It was a bit lopsided, crinkling the side of his mouth and his eyes softened immediately. Jack liked to think that he was one of the few people to make him smile like that.

The problem was though, that all these feelings were one-sided. Jack hoped things would change after what they did on the couch, but since then Aster hadn't made a move to touch him again. Neither of them talked about that night and Jack was starting to doubt if it all happened. But he wasn't one to give up so easily. He'd been staying at cottontail's place for almost over a week now, and he didn't want to get kicked out just yet. Aster hadn't asked him for some sort of contribution to the household or rent payment or anything like that. Not wanting to risk it, Jack started thinking what he could do to make Aster keep him in his house longer... Got it.

He started rooting around the cupboards and found the tools he was looking for. Next, he raided the fridge, throwing various ingredients on the counter. It had been years since he last prepared a proper meal, but he couldn't think of a better way to repay his tall, handsome saviour other than a nice dinner for when he came home. Well, he could, but it wasn't really a payment on his part.

After he figured out how to use the stove and oven, he started chopping vegetables, clumsily cutting his fingers a couple of times. After cursing under his breath during most of the chopping, he started cooking the meat. Suddenly he felt warm hands snake around his waist and warm breath in his neck.

"Well aren't ya makin' a mess, larrikin.." a familiar low voice murmured in his ear.

Jack caught his breath and felt his cheeks burn as he tried to continue cooking. He must've not heard the click of the apartment door.

"I..I just thought I should.. y'know.. contribute.."

He felt the older male rumble approvingly in his neck before softly kissing down to his shoulder. Jack swallowed thickly, his body already responding to the touches. He took a deep breath and gained a little more control and confidence.

"Bunny, if you keep doing that, the food is going to burn."

The older male wasn't phased and tightened his grip on the boy's waist, pressing his athletic body against the other's back. "Name's not bunny.."

Jack bit his lip as he felt something large press against him from behind. _Fuck_.

"Y-you're home..early.." Jack panted as he felt Aster's tongue work in his neck.

"Sheila at work..was botherin' me..Wanted to get back t'my Frostbite."

Jack frowned at Aster's words, but couldn't help leaning his head back into the male's chest.

"Do..a lot of girls bother you?"

He just let out a low rumble at that, not really answering Jack's question.

"So.. So you don't- Nh.. Have a girlfriend then?" This made Aster stop what he was doing, and Jack had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't let out a disappointed whimper. He felt the warm presence leave him and his heart ached slightly. Had he said something wrong?

Jack finished cooking in silence, casting worried glances at Aster, who was busy setting the table. Jack didn't realise he was staring until Aster looked at him and their eyes met. Jack immediately turned to the stove, turning off the heat. Was he too forward? Is he going to be kicked out? Maybe Aster just saw him as some sort of.. sex toy. And when he started asking about a girlfriend, it turned him off. Jack felt tears brimming in his eyes. It wasn't any of his business anyway.. Who Aster loved.. She was probably beautiful, he thought. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat but it wouldn't go away. _Jack_. The thought of his Bunny with anyone else.. It hurt.

"Jack!" The white haired boy blinked as he was pulled out of his torturous thoughts.

"Ah, sorry," he mumbled as he quickly wiped his eyes and turned around, putting on a fake smile.

The tall Australian was frowning. He closed his eyes in thought before sighing and looking back at Jack, who was trying his best not to crumble.

"Listen, Frostb-... Jack. I'm sorry if.. If I tricked ya into believin' something that's not true." Please, Jack thought, please not now. "Truth is, with you bein' here for the past week-"

"Bunny, it's fine." Jack interrupted. "I get it, really. I mean, we're just friends, that's all we ever will be. It's cool. And I enjoyed my time here, but I understand you can't keep me here forever, so I'll go. My shack is probably safe now anyway."

Aster studied the boy carefully before running a hand through his dark hair. "Right.. friends."

Jack nodded, his lips pulled in a tight line.

"'n that's..all we ever will be?"

Aster's face was unreadable, but Jack thought he saw pain show in his expression, if only just a second. The boy took long to answer, and which each second that passed, hope flourished in Aster's heart.

"Frostbite, I-"

A loud ringing resonated through the tense room. Jack hurriedly fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello? Tooth, what-... Oh...Yeah. No, I.. I'll be there. Yeah." Jack hung up his phone and without casting Aster another look, he mumbled a quick 'gotta go' and left the apartment.


	6. Stay Focused

**A/N: Sorry for the later update, but happy new year and all that stuff. Also: had to watch the new Sherlock episode- absolutely amazing. Either way, I hope you can forgive me. **

Jack ran as fast as his feet could carry him. The cold winter wind rushed past him making his nose and limbs feel numb. He ran down the streets, leaving Aster's apartment far behind him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that pained look out of his mind. People were giving him strange looks, but he ignored them, making his way to the abandoned toy factory. He remembered telling Aster about the autumn piece he made on the wall. He arrived breathless and cold, banging a certain rhythm on the garage doors. He waited a couple of seconds and banged again. Slowly, the doors opened.

"Jack! You are late, little man." a big meaty man burbled in a thick russian accent. He was sitting at a round table, accompanied by Tooth and a small blonde man named Sandy. Jack

"I'm here, aren't I? Just tell me what the plan is," Jack snapped sharply.

The russian was surprised by this, but decided not to push the matter. Tooth looked like she was dying to ask Jack what was wrong and Sandy studied him carefully. The russian, named nicknamed North, took a deep breath and

"Right, companions, new plan. We relocated the toy company. Is in the darker district of the city."

"The darker district? Isn't that where Pitch and his men are?" Tooth asked nervously.

"Exactly, which is why we need every single one of you to keep your mind clear and concentrated. Da?"

Tooth and Sandy nodded, but when North glanced at Jack he noticed the boy's mind was elsewhere.

"Jack! We need you. Keep your mind cool, yes?"

"Yes. Sorry." Jack swallowed and took a deep breath. He had to concentrate. No more thoughts of his Bunny- Uh. Aster.

xxx

The plan was simple. Jack would sneak into security and take down the guards there. He'd freeze the system and disable the alarms, cameras and working machinery. Sandy would then proceed to fill the rooms with sleeping gas and knock out any other potential guards. Tooth and her trained birds would fill the sacks with toys and bring them to North, who would load the sacks of toys into his van and drive off once Tooth gives the signal. This should all be done in under 10 minutes.

It wasn't the most difficult thing they'd had to do, but Jack was still nervous. He gripped his long staff, a weapon he used to defend himself ever since he could landed on the streets, and burst open the door. One by one he knocked over the guards, too small and agile for their slow and heavy responses. Within 30 seconds they were all floored. He went over to the security panel and saw Sandy kicking ass on the large screens before disabling all the cameras. He then disabled the alarm and froze the system to prevent any eternal source from tampering with it. Now all he had to do was get out of here and-

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. The one and only Frost, oh how I've heard stories about you.." Jack turned and saw a tall slender man with pitch black hair gelled back glaring at him with a sly smile on his face. Pitch. The man took a step towards him and gripped his face tightly, bringing their heads close together. "They said your eyes were like crystals...And hair white as snow. I have to admit, I was sceptical, but you do impress me, Frost."

Jack kept quiet, glaring at the creature before him, keeping their eyes locked. He wasn't going to stand down.

"Why do you do this? Having an officer like you on the force would be a brilliant contribution. You took out 18 of my guards without even breaking a sweat. You will get a high salary, enough to keep you off those disgusting streets for years..."

Jack spat at the man in front of him who roared in disgust.

"The children need me, and as long as they do, I'm not going _anywhere._"

"The children need you? That is the most hilarious thing- oh Jackson. Poor poor boy. Those children don't need you. All they want is the toys, the toys they don't deserve."

Pitch slowly started circling Jack, the smug grin never leaving his face. Jack gritted his teeth before finally snapping.

"They are kids who have been _struggling _their whole life! Ill ones, orphans, kids who don't have the fortune to afford those over-priced fucking toys of yours! They deserve a distraction from their hardship, and if you're not willing to give even a single fucking penny, we will take it by force."

"Hardship? Oh, please. All they do is sit around and cry, sucking up everyone's time and money. I prefer to sell my products to people who contribute. Ever since I bought the factory off of Nick, it has been making twice the profit. Hardly a bad deal. Now, I think I've stalled enough. Try charming yourself out of this mess, Frost."

As Pitch said those words, hundreds of police officers stormed into the building, surrounding both of them. Jack felt his arms being forced behind his back, tight handcuffs clasping around his wrist.

"Jackson Overland, also known as "Frost", you are under arrest.."

_Fuck_.


	7. The Bigger They Are

**A/N: Bit of a longer chapter this time. Hope it's okay! I just want to say, time has passed since the last chapter. A lot of time.**

Three years. It had been three years since he last stood here. The white haired boy stood in front of the door of the luxury apartment he had once shortly lived in. He looked out of place, and 'boy' wasn't quite the right word to describe him now. He'd grown a little, his hair was messier, lost it's shine. His skin wasn't white anymore but more of a sickly grey, his clothes were even more ragged than they were before. He wasn't wearing any shoes, he'd given up on those long ago. The years he'd spent in isolation, in complete fear and pain had taken their toll on him. He was left alone with his mind which was full of questions of that day.. That day he'd almost confessed his feelings to Bunnymund. He was tired, worn out and lost contact with everyone he once cared for...But his eyes, his eyes still had something that someone had given him a long time ago. Hope.

Jack took a deep breath as he hovered his finger over the doorbell for what felt like the millionth time. He thought of the man he met so long ago, the man who refused to leave his mind. He didn't know what they were, didn't even know if the tall dark haired Aussie still remembered him. After all, one week compared to three years... It's nothing. Jack clenched his hands into fists to stop them from trembling. He spent the next 30 minutes staring at the door. Thinking, wondering. There were several times where he just turned around and pressed the button to call the elevator, but he just couldn't leave. Not when he was so close.

Three years... Could have been longer. But Jack always had a way of getting out of situations. This time it just wasn't as easy. Pitch made sure to lock him away for good. He had no idea what happened to North, Tooth or Sandy. They kept themselves hidden and Jack didn't blame them. He figured he could probably find them, if he tried hard enough. Maybe he would in the future. But for now, he had to see the face he'd missed. The face with the beautiful lopsided smile and emerald eyes. He wanted to hear the voice he'd longed for. The voice that moaned his name and chuckled at his lame jokes and mumbled into his neck. Well, it's now or never. He took a deep breath, his heart beating fast in his chest, his stomach full of churning butterflies as he pressed his finger on the doorbell. He heard it ring inside- no turning back now. Footsteps coming closer. _Click. _

The door opened.

Jack looked up from his feet and was met with two bright green eyes, staring at him in shock. The two males stood there and looked at each other before a high-pitch dainty voice broke the silence.

"Bunny-boo, who is it~?" A tall, slender woman with long dark hair appeared next to Aster in the doorway, curiously looking at Jack and possessively placing her manicured hand on Aster's shoulder. "Oh, is it a beggar? Goodness, what should we do? Does he speak English?"

Jack felt his heart drop to his stomach and he immediately crossed his arms defensively, his shoulders hunched. He was so stupid, of course Aster had moved on. He should have expected this. It took a few seconds for Aster to get his thoughts together and respond to the dark haired female.

"N-nah, he's not a beggar... He's.. he's my mate."

Jack felt his heart flutter slightly at hearing the familiar Australian accent.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so, silly! Come on in, you poor thing, you look terrible."

Before Jack could protest, he felt the cold small hand of the woman grab his wrist and pull him inside. As he stumbled past Aster, their bodies brushed together and Jack started blushing immediately. What was up with him? He swore he didn't react this severely 3 years ago. Jack was pulled into the living room, Aster following closely behind. Suddenly he noticed something that made him speak up.

"You got a new couch." Jack said, his voice betraying his feelings more than he wanted.

"Ah.. Yeah. Mary didn't like it.." Aster mumbled, running a hand through his hair, showing that he was nervous. His hair was longer than Jack remembered, reaching way past his shoulders now. He wondered if Aster still had his brown leather jacket or if Mary didn't like that either.

"Oh deary me! Bunny-boo, I'll just run down to the store to get some stuff. You and your friend should catch up, you probably haven't spoken in ages by the looks of things!" Mary smiled brightly at the two males, oblivious to the tense atmosphere between the two.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Aster turned to face Jack.

"Where the **HELL** have you been?!" the Australian yelled, backing Jack up against the wall. Jack was shocked by the sudden outburst and stood there frozen in fear. "Ya leave in the middle of our conversation, and disappear for **THREE FUCKING YEARS**! Three years I have waited for some sorta message, some sorta.. _sign_ that you're still alive! Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I thought I did something that made ya leave me, or that ya died on the streets, I thought ya were kidnapped and killed, I have suffered through all these scenarios and now, you just decide t'show up at my apartment! I gave you a place to live, I _trusted_ you! How could you abandon me like that! Seriously, you.. You.."

Aster felt like he was about to burst out in tears. He looked at the boy before him, breathing heavily, sorrow and fear in his eyes. He then started to notice how worn out Jack looked. Yes he was mad, incredibly mad that he'd been left alone, dumped just like that. But goddamn, he missed his Frostbite.

Without thinking twice, he cupped the pale face in both hands and pressed his lips against Jack's. At first he thought he would be pushed away, but then he felt the boy relax in his grip. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Aster and began kissing him back passionately. They were panting, eagerly tasting each others lips as they gripped each other tighter, their bodies pressing together. Aster hungrily bit Jack's lip, eliciting a sweet moan from the boy, driving him crazy.

"God, I missed you.. My Frostbite.. My Jack.." Aster mumbled in between the kisses, his breathing uneven and his heart pounding in his chest.

"I missed you too, Bunny.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

Their kiss lasted a while longer before they had to calm down to catch their breath. Aster now had Jack pinned to the wall, his head resting on the boy's shoulder. Jack leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, his lips feeling numb. He swallowed thickly before nuzzling the side of Aster's head fondly, his fingers tangling in the dark locks.

"Aster.."

"I'm baaack!" Mary's voice resonated from the hallway. Jack immediately pushed Aster off him, widening the distance between them. "Sorry I took so long, boys! Darling, I didn't even catch your name. How rude of me."

"Oh, it's uh.. Jack."

"Oh, how funny. Bunny-boo was telling me that was his favourite name the other day."

"He was?" Jack cast a look at Aster, who looked away embarrassed.

"Oh yes, we were discussing baby names and Aster said Jack was a great name for a boy."

"W-..Baby names?" Jack asked softly his voice catching at the end.

Mary smiled brightly, patting her stomach. "Yep! I'm expecting. How exciting, right?" Mary's smile slowly faded as the boy didn't share her excitement. "Oh my, are you alright?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, can I use your bathroom real quick?"

"Oh, of course. Here." She handed him a plastic bag. "There's some shampoo and fresh clothing, anything you need in there. I'll start cooking, I hope you like meat, you scrawny thing."

xxx

Jack had washed up quickly, already looking much better. The dinner conversation was mainly Mary going on and on about topics Jack wasn't interested in. At one point he felt Aster's hand rest on his leg under the table, and he couldn't help but think back at when he'd done the same thing to him. That little prank lead onto something way beyond his expectations, but oh, did he enjoy it. Much like he was enjoying Aster's gentle caresses on his thigh _way_ too much.

After dinner Mary insisted that they catch up a little more, but Jack managed to convince her that he was incredibly tired from his 'journey' and he was now fast asleep on the couch.

It was around 4 in the morning. Jack's eyes were still closed, his breathing soft, but he was slowly becoming more aware of a soft hand running through his hair. A thumb stroked his cheek lightly, the other fingers lightly massaging the back of his neck. He wanted to open his eyes, but they were too heavy and the couch was the comfiest thing he'd slept on since his return. He heard a gentle voice whisper and he concentrated, trying to hear what it was saying.

"..can't believe you're back, Frostbite. I missed ya so much, you were on my mind every single day. I thought I was gonna go starkers. I thought... I thought ya left me." Jack heard the male take a deep breath. "Seeing you again after all this time... It made me realise that I don't wanna live without ya. Who woulda thought a punk like you could get me t'fall so hard.."

Jack couldn't stop himself from smiling as he softly mumbled, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall, cottontail.." He slowly opened his eyes and reached out, tangling his fingers in Aster's hair.

"S'pose you didn't fall that hard then, ya scrawny little bastard.."

"Oh, no trust me," Jack mumbled as he looked into his favourite green eyes, "I fell hard."

Within seconds Jack was pulled into Aster's arms as the older male leaned over him, their lips softly pressed together. Their kiss was slow, lips dancing together, caring and intimate. The importance of that kiss was evident and Jack was both scared and euphoric, and he hugged the Australian tightly. He felt the Aster's lips trail soft kisses along his jaw before softly nibbling at his ear.

"Jack.." Aster murmured, his voice betraying slight nerves as he softly spoke into the boy's ear. "Please be mine.."

Jack's breath caught as his mind processed Aster's words.

"Y-yeah... Yeah, of course, but.."

"But?" Jack felt Aster tense up slightly.

"But what about Mary? Aren't you and her..?"

The older male started laughing softly. He pulled back and looked at Jack, the boy's heart fluttering at the sight of the familiar lopsided smile.

"Me and Mary? Nah, mate. That sheila wishes she'd get a piece of this," Aster joked.

"What? But she calls you b-"

"Bunny-boo? Yeah, she does that to annoy me. And it bloody works."

"And the baby.."

"..Is my brother's. She came here t'look after me, coupla months after you.."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I was in pretty bad shape. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is you and me, Frostbite."

Jack definitely felt stupid now. Stupid, but relieved. He looked back at Aster, who was smiling down at him fondly and for the first time since he could remember, he felt truly happy.

**A/N: What a happy ending. Too bad I'm not too fond of easy happy endings. *evil chuckle* **


	8. Sidenote

**Sorry if this disappoints any of you, but I have decided to keep my sadistic ideas for another time. I can't help but feel like the last part was a nice ending to a short but sweet story. I will most likely write some lemons and small side stories to add to this, but for now, I'll keep it the way it is. **

**This was my first real attempt at completing and publishing a fan fiction and you have all been so nice to me. 'Til next time, I suppose. **


End file.
